User talk:Monster Pumpkin
IP Ban Would you mind unbanning my IP on the alternate history wiki? Tr0llis (talk) 21:15, September 8, 2014 (UTC) He banned me from the wiki for a week but seems to have removed it. Since I found out about this by attempting to edit however, it automatically banned my IP address for twenty four hours, even though I'm not banned. Any way this can be removed? Tr0llis (talk) 22:00, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Tr0llis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mscoree (talk) 21:42, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Why was I banned? You said I couldn't post those images because Hitler was in them, so I took away Hitler. People were actually asking to see them, since they are sources. How is it offensive any more? It's just quotes that Rex has said. NonEuclidean ツ (Talk) 18:14, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Isn't that blatant censorship? What happened to free speech? All I did was post quotes that Rex explicitly said on chat. People post criticism of government officials all the time, at least in the United States you cannot be arrested for it. Apparently on the wiki however you can be banned for it. I had no idea that posting a direct quote was a bannable offense. Also, is it only quotes relevant to your party? Do you censor what you don't want people to see? What exactly are the guidelines on that? Personally I don't think it's fair that you would censor me and try to cover up things that Rex said on chat, even if they are damaging to your party or whatever. If he didn't want people to see that maybe he shouldn't have said it. In what totalitarian state do we live in, in which "it was about Rex and he didn't want them on the wikia" is valid justification for deletion and a ban. Guess what, I am offended by 1983: Doomsday. You must now delete every page and ban all the editors. I am offended by your nation in PM3, please delete all the Rome pages and ban yourself from the game. Or again, does it only apply to people you don't like. Please elaborate on the censorship laws you have just created for the TSTPF. NonEuclidean ツ (Talk) 19:35, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Your message on the TSPTF talk page is ridiculous. No one is being attacked. I was asked to upload a censored version by people who actually wanted to see the screenshots. They are literally just screenshots of things he said. By your logic, please ban Saturn, he took screenshots of me yesterday and uploaded them. Of course that will never happen. Users are allowed to attack me but not the other way around I guess. You don't even give me a chance to defend myself. No one is being compared to Hitler or Stalin, they are just for fun. Sky even asked me if I would make more, then he goes and adds to the complaint. This entire thing is both hypocritical and censorship. Just because you disagree with someone's opinion, do you really have to ban them? I maybe expected this from LG, but not from you MP. What ever happened to political diversity and freedom of speech. The only reason I uploaded them again is because I was specifically asked to. I removed any "poster" type stuff, so it's just screenshots of chat. There are there for reference purposes. How come the dozens of other people who take screenshots are allowed? How come I can't even explain this to you, I just get banned? There is no fair process at all. Are you seriously that mad that you lost the election? That you have to 1. Shut it down during the election hours, then 2. Start banning people and disputing an election you disagree with? It's just a simulation, but instead you take it seriously and have to start handing out bans for the "offensive" chat logs -_- NonEuclidean ツ (Talk) 20:08, September 28, 2014 (UTC) At least ban my IP so I don't get spammed while on there. NonEuclidean ツ (Talk) Great, now Saturn joined. That's extremely hypocritical. I get banned for "posting screenshots without consent". Meanwhile Saturn not only posted screenshots without consent, wouldn't remove them when I asked, and is now saying it should be a longer ban. What the actual fuck. Do you only enforce the rule against me? How come when someone sockpuppets or breaks the rules and someone takes a screenshot of it and reports it, they don't get banned. I'm sure Ratc doesn't approve of you taking screenshots of him. It's extremely hypocritical; ban Saturn, ban ms, ban them all. They all commited the same crime I did. NonEuclidean ツ (Talk) 20:15, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Recent Ban Dear MP, I noticed today that completely out of the blue Crim decided to permanently ban me from the wiki, along with others. I have no idea why this is, as I haven't done anything wrong or harmful on the wiki. I wasn't even on chat at the time, so I have no idea what is going on. I messaged Crim here where you can find additional information. Anyway, if you wouldn't mind can I get some clarification on this ban? And if possible I'd like to be unbanned. Thanks, Tr0llis (talk) 18:24, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the help MP. You can find most of the basic information on the link I posted, but to summarize: *I signed up for Principia Moderni IV. *Crim wasn't a fan of me playing the game and tried to remove me from the game, but the moderators said he didn't have the right to remove me. *A day or so later Crim permabans me plus Mscoree (who hasn't even been on the wiki in months), Fritz, and Harv, for no apparent reason. *Crim makes no mention of the bans anywhere, but Ratcolor notices them in the logs and makes a post on the TSPTF talk page essentially asking what happened and stating his opinion. He is promptly permabanned. *Now that people are questioning why Crim permabanned five people, he posts that we are now also being permabanned for sockpuppeting. *It is pointed out that this is essentially double jeopardy because we were already cleared of this when we went into a Skype video chat and proved we are different people. *It is offered that we could do a Skype chat again but Crim doesn't respond. That is the main course of events. Some of the users have additional accusations, for example Feud claims that one (or more I guess) of the banned users investigated someone's suicide attempt, but I have no idea what he's talking about. Even if one of the others did I'd like to point out that Crim investigated Non's suicide to no end so he'd be just as guilty. Somewhere there is an accusation I stalked Crim's cousin, but again I was already cleared of that charge too. I was previously permabanned and then unbanned when it was shown I didn't do it, or at least it couldn't be proven beyond a reasonable doubt (p.s. I never stalked anyone). Again, I could point out that Crim most be doing something similar since he claimed to know some of our real names. But anyway, the point is we didn't actually do anything specific, Crim just felt it was about time we were all permabanned, and given our apparent unpopularity no one is questioning it. Hopefully you can shed some light on the situation and see what is happening. Again thanks for the help, Tr0llis (talk) 00:39, June 27, 2016 (UTC) I don't mean to rush you but how is it going on there? Also in regards to the new sockpuppeting allegation, I'm sure you remember the time we were in a Skype call to verify we were different people. Tr0llis (talk) 01:21, July 1, 2016 (UTC) What do you mean, "evidence from Wikia central linking"? I understand there's the IP check, but that's just because we've all edited from the same location. We've already proven though that we're not the same person given that we went in a Skype call and verified we're different people. Tr0llis (talk) 15:16, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Wikia doesn't really have any way of telling if accounts are connected besides IP checks. And I get what you're saying about the summer possibly prompting everyone to go different directions, but really the summer allowed us all to meet everyone (for the first time in my case). People are coming home from college and most of them are graduating high school so it's a lot easier to hangout. We all were in New Jersey for their graduation, plus I know some of them are big into LAN parties so that's another place where they would bring their computers into the same location and have the same IP. I remember Fed was shown pictures of one such LAN party one time. Tr0llis (talk) 15:56, July 4, 2016 (UTC) It's not that we get together just to edit when something comes up. It's that over the course of weeks or even months we've edited from the same location. They way wikia's IP check works is it checks if two users have used the same IP at any point over the past few months (not sure how far back it checks but apparently it's not more than four months). So even though they aren't necessarily using the same IP at this moment, if at any point they were in the same location over the past few months, like say at a party, and edited the wiki, then it will show up as connected in the IP check. I noticed a few times people using their phones to edit or post a quick message, so it's not hard to imagine that one of them could be over someone's house, hear about something on the wiki, and post a reply from their phone. I believe you can tell in the edit log that they were mobile edits too. Also in regards to Fed it's funny that he isn't on the Wiki much but showed up to comment on the bannings, something he complained people like Harv used to do. But if you see him feel free to ask him about the picture evidence. Or just read his testimonial on the TSPTF talk page archives where he talks about it. Tr0llis (talk) 14:26, July 5, 2016 (UTC) I assumed the IP checks were less than four months since Mscoree last edited four months ago and that was apparently too long ago. Either way, at the time of the ban, June, it's not unlikely that they edited within the last month or the last year from the same location. For one in June I know they were all still in school so you have them all sharing the school IP. I wouldn't call Wikia's statement conclusive either, since all they said is we all have/had the same IP. I guess the mobile thing is only for your own edits. Anyway what kind of evidence would we need to show you? Tr0llis (talk) 20:07, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Permanent Ban from the Althist Wiki Dear Monster Pumpkin, I am contacting you here today because I believe I was wrongfully banned from the Alternate History Wiki. A few days ago CrimsonAssassin decided to permanently ban five people seemingly for no reason. I say this because there was no reason posted on the TSPTF talk page or my personal talk page, there was only a vague ban summary, and I can't figure out what I did to deserve the ban. I wasn't in chat, wasn't editing, and wasn't causing any trouble at all actually, but yet out of the blue I receive a permanent ban. If you wouldn't mind I am asking for some clarification as to why this is, and for the brass to look into these bans. Thanks, Fritzmet (talk) 17:21, June 26, 2016 (UTC) I was about to post a message asking for an update on my above message, but I just saw your conversation with Tr0llis. I would just like to point out that Crim has sockpuppeted much worse than anyone has, which is why I find all this rather hypocritical. I'll post some evidence here. In 2015 Toby posted this on the TSPTF talk page (for me): "We know that CrimsonAssassin has used other accounts to sockpuppet, for example he has logged in as his brother on occasion (he admitted to it here). This same account, which we know CrimsonAssassin has used in the past, was used to nominate his main account for promotion, has been used to target LGBT wikis with insults and attacks, and has been used to circumvent bans on other wikis. On the Fallout Fanon Wiki for example CrimsonAssassin once logged in on this other account when his main was banned, to argue with the admins there about the ban (he even signed the edit as Crim). Regardless, these events do not necessarily affect this wiki, but rather show CrimsonAssassin’s ability and tendency to break the rules of Wikia in general, despite holding the office of an administrator." But the point of this message isn't to accuse Crim of posting those homophobic messages. Let's focus on the sockpuppeting. If we look at the Fallout Fanon Wiki we see that Crim got into an argument with an admin and was banned. See the message he deleted here off his talk page. After he is banned we see Crim then logged in as his other account, 1000Monkeys and restored the message on his talk page and write a response as Crim here. Notice he is writing from Crim's perspective on 1000Monkey's account. And then to avoid confusion he signs the message as CrimsonAssassin while logged in as the other account here. Of course this isn't on the Althist wiki so there's not much we can do. I am just linking this to show that Crim has sockpuppeted before. Note he admitted to all this here. There are probably other examples of him sockpuppeting on that wiki if you wish to investigate further. Now that we know that Crim has logged in as 1000Monkeys before, let's look at what 1000Monkeys has done on the Althist Wiki. We know that 1000Monkeys was used by Crim to edit "Imperial Europe (Map Game)", in which he supported his main account in-game. He then nominated himself for a moderator position here. This nomination was shot down, when suspicions arose over the legitimacy of this other account. Mitro, one of the wiki's head administrator's banned this account, seemingly concluding that he was in fact a sockpuppet. The other account was banned for sockpuppeting but yet the account CrimsonAssassin was not. I believe this was likely because the wiki's rules were not as strict as they are today. That is to say if Crim did what he used to do today, he would have been permanently banned. Next let's look at this email from Wikia. It's dated to around the time that Crim was last accused of sockpuppeting. Wikia clearly states that Crim and his sockpuppet are linked, just like he claims of me and the rest, yet he gets off free and I am permabanned. We've already proven we are different people via Skype calls, and I've offered to Crim that we could do that again, yet he refuses. I know you were in a Skype call with at least Tr0llis, Mscoree, and Edboy, and I was once in a call too with some people (Imp might have been there, not sure). The point is I will happily prove I am not the same person. Meanwhile Crim admits he sockpuppets, which is confirmed by Wikia, and he is not punished. That is why I think this permanent ban of us is rather hypocritical on his part. Fritzmet (talk) 20:40, July 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm not sure what else to do to prove we're different people, especially for people like Tr0llis who have already done everything conceivably possible. On 20 January 2014 you stated on the TSPTF talk page: "So I am on skype with Ms and his gang, and I can confirm that the majority of them are all different people. They check out both in skype and in facebook accounts, which are all different and are clearly not fake accounts. You can also ask Crimson and Turtle, who are in the call with me...I vouch for what Trollis has said. He and Ms are in fact different people, and I welcome Crim and Turtle to say their input regarding this matter." Five days later CrimsonAssassin (ironically) stated: "On behalf of the constables of the TSPTF, I would like to apologize to all parties involved. The way this was handled was unprofessional and lackluster. The shameful display on chat as well as the treatment of those accused was unacceptable to say the least. Of course, we also apologize for falsely accusing Ms of sockpuppetry. Doing so was not only a horrible mistake, but a terrible disservice to a dedicated user on this wiki, regardless of how some of us feel about him. Rest assured, the way this was handled on chat will not be repeated. For those of you who remained calm on chat and otherwise, thank you." This was followed up by similar statements by people like Imp (see here). We've already gone in a bunch of different Skype calls, we've already linked our personal information multiple times, we've already been cleared over and over again of sockpuppeting, yet this keeps persisting. So what exactly do you want me to do, ask everyone to appear in a giant Skype call again? Because apparently that isn't enough. I don't think I was ever in a Skype call with you personally, but we've had dozens in which people like Edboy, Ms, Tr0llis, Harv, myself have all talked with others from the wiki, like Feud, Crim, Imp, etc. So is the trick that we need to have one giant, well publicized Skype call? And if so when are you free? Fritzmet (talk) 17:20, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Actually one thing we can do, that I noticed has been done in the past, is we can all edit from our houses while logged out, thus showing we have different IPs/addresses, and that the IP check only linked us from our handful of edits in the same location. Fritzmet (talk) 17:28, July 10, 2016 (UTC)